The present invention relates to a device for fine-machining a peripheral workpiece surface that is located eccentrically in relation to a workpiece axis of a workpiece, in particular a pin bearing of a crankshaft.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address this problem and to provide a device, which allows fine-machining a workpiece that satisfies stringent quality requirements and which is at the same time more economical than prior-art devices.